nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep, also known as the 'Shadow Man '''to most, is the main antagonist of the [[Aether Rebooted|''Aether Rebooted]] storyline. He is a corrupted member of the ancient Vril'Ya species, and is dedicated to bringing about another age of prosperity for Atlantis. He shows a great distaste for Humanity, believing them to be unworthy of ruling over the Earth. Overview Time in Atlantis Nyarlathotep was one of the first Vril'Ya to enter the Earth. He lived a fairly normal life in the civilization, even befriending other members of his race. He was extremely social, and described as most as being "really funny". However, his attitude soon changed when he discovered the existence of a meteor that was headed straight for Atlantis. He attempted to warn the leaders of Atlantis, who dismissed him as a lunatic. His predictions of the meteor crashing into Earth came true, however, as Atlantis was plummeted into the sea by the meteor of Element 115 that he discovered. Nyarlathotep survived the destruction of Atlantis, but the meteor of Element 115 corrupted and transformed him into a monstrous, squid-like being. He then went into slumber for a few centuries with the rest of his kind until the Vri'Ya would be able to retake the Earth again. Re-Awakening Centuries after the destruction of Atlantis, Nyarlathotep awakened before the rest of his kind, and decided that the only way for Atlantis to return to its old glory was to remove the Vril'Ya's only competitors on Earth - Humanity. As such, he took pieces of the meteor that destroyed Atlantis and used his powers to spread it across the Earth, knowing that it would corrupt Humanity as it had corrupted him and his people. Thanks to his meddling, Humanity would soon come into contact with Element 115 in the 1350's. This resulted in the first, accidental creation of Zombies, and the first ever Zombie outbreak across Europe. However, thanks to the work of the secret society known as the Illuminati, the outbreak was contained and ended, with any knowledge of the outbreak being erased from history forever, with the Illuminati forging history to frame the outbreak as the "Black Plague". Even though his attempts to destroy Humanity in the 1350's were thwarted, Nyarlathotep nonetheless continued his efforts to speed the collapse of Human civilization. He occasionally returns to Atlantis every few or so years to see if his people have awakened, or have been attacked in any form. Village of the Execrated At some point, Nyarlathotep witnessed the events of the Avogadro's Pocket Dimension, watching the many cloned crews repeat the same events. He was not present, however, when the Avogadro destroyed himself and the Pocket Dimension that he had created, as he had fled back to the normal Dimension where the Avogadro originated from. Abilities * Energy Manipulation - Nyarlathotep is able to use the Vril energy as a weapon, or as a force of creation. * Interdimensional Travel - Nyarlathotep, due to his appearance in Village of the Execrated, has the ability to travel between different dimensions and back. * Element 115 Manipulation - Nyarlathotep is able to influence individuals who are infected or corrupted by Element 115. Trivia * Nyarlathotep is a reimagining of the character introduced in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III, ''the Shadowman. However, this version of the Shadowman is not an Apothicon, as the Apothicons do not exist in the ''Aether Rebooted ''storyline. * Nyarlathotep, as the main antagonist, is responsible for most of the events that transpired in the ''Aether Rebooted ''storyline.